Lost Voices
by A Drop of Raine
Summary: Haru is sick; Makoto decides to take care of him. Super fluffy…I doubt there's any actual non-fluff in here. MakoHaru, of course. Rated T to be safe, but I think I'm just being paranoid. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Haru woke up feeling bad.

Just…

bad.

His throat felt thick and painful, and even when he took a long swig of water it didn't help.

He looked at his phone, debating whether to call Makoto and tell him he wasn't going to school today, but then decided that it was better to swim than stay home.

Swimming was more fun.

Thus, when Makoto rang the doorbell and Haru opened the door, he said "Let's go" rather quickly and speedwalked out of the house.

"Haru," said Makoto.

There was nothing, no question in his voice.

Just "Haru."

Haru turned around, silent because his throat hurt.

"Are you okay?"

So simple, and Haru couldn't answer it, because when he opened his mouth to speak, no sound came out.

Panicking internally, he tried to force his voice out, but all that came was a whisper.

Makoto's eyes widened. "You're sick."

"No," whispered Haru, but Makoto wouldn't take it.

"Come on, back to the house with you. You're in no shape to go to school."

Haru tried to push him away but his arms felt like rubber, and so he was marched over to his bedroom.

Makoto raided his closet and found warm fleece pajamas, then gave them to Haru and said, "Will you be okay today?"  
Haru gave him the A-okay sign, but Makoto nevertheless went into the kitchen and heated up some readymade soup, then got some medicine out of the cabinet and handed both to him.

Haru looked at the clock on the wall.

 _8:20_

"Makoto," he began to whisper, but the taller male shushed him.

"Don't worry about anything right now, there's no hurry," Makoto said, green eyes twinkling in a kind smile. "I'm going to school now, okay?"

As he shut the door, Haru whispered, "But you're ten minutes late now."

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I decided that Free was going to be the subject of my new fanfiction :P  
** **Remember that reviews mean love-hearts, so lots of hearts = lots of chapters :3  
(Yes, I am a Phangirl.)** **Thanks for reading and please leave any comments you may have!**


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto, quiet, opened the door of Haru's house after school, peeking inside—the boy was asleep on the sofa, the long-empty soup bowl sitting on the table.

Shaking his head and sighing, he went inside, putting the bowl in the sink and checking Haru's temperature. It wasn't that high, but still warm enough to indicate a mild fever, so Makoto tucked Haru (who had thrown his blankets off) in, and gave him a wry smile.

He sat down on a cushion.

 _It's hard to believe I'm going to Tokyo in a year,_ he thought. _Will Haru be all right? It's right after the national tournament, too…_

Gazing at the boy's sleeping form, he wondered if it would really be a good idea to leave him alone. He'd eat mackerel _every meal._

The thought made him shudder. Mackerel was fine once in awhile, but Haru's obsession with it was really rather unhealthy.

"Makoto," whispered Haru in his sleep. "Go to school."

Makoto smiled, leaning across the table and ruffling his hair.

Haru's eyes opened in the middle of the movement, and Makoto jerked his hand back as if it'd been burned, then looked away, feeling a shy pinkness come to his cheeks.

"Oi," said Haru, his voice still a breath of air rather than an actual voice.

Makoto refused to look at him, instead finding a _very_ interesting patch of wall to stare at.

"Are you sick too?" Haru raised a hand to Makoto's forehead, who blushed even harder and sneaked a small glance over to his face before staring at the wall again.

"No," said Makoto.

A sudden bout of coughing wracked Haru's body, sending tears streaming from his eyes as the deep scraping sound boomed from his chest.

Makoto looked at him in panic, and then got him a glass of warm water, holding Haru's shoulders as he shook with coughs, unable to stop the fit.

When they finally subsided and Haru wiped his eyes, Makoto made him sip the water little by little—soon Haru was lying back on the couch, sighing and letting out another occasional cough every now and then.

"You've got bronchitis," murmured Makoto sadly. "No swimming for you."

Haru jerked upright. "No swim—"

More coughing, and Makoto gave him more warm water, feeling a pang of sympathy in his chest—Haru loved swimming. He _adored_ it. Being unable to do it for such a long while must have been horrible.

 _It's like when I'm away from him for too long,_ came the thought, quick and unexpected, but Makoto pushed it away. _Stop!_

Once Haru's coughing faded a bit, he began to protest weakly again. "But the club—"

"The club will do fine," said Makoto gently yet firmly. "Don't worry about it. You'll get to swim once you're better."

Haru pouted but didn't reply—his throat hurt too much.

"Besides," said Makoto. "We all need a break. We just finished regionals; the national tournament isn't till July, and it's only March. It won't hurt to take a bit of time off. We all need it."

Haru's pout faded a little and he lay down again, staring up at the ceiling.

There was a small thought, in the back of Haru's head, and though he wanted to get rid of it he also thought it was true.

 _Maybe it isn't so bad with Makoto here._


End file.
